Fakiru Week 2015-Violet
by mayuralover
Summary: A story for Fakiru Week 2015, theme: Violet. AU. Malen is a volunteer art instructor at the local elementary school, and teaching kids art is her passion. But how does she handle two bickering kids?


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu!

Day 1: Violet

Malen looked around the classroom, enjoying the sights she was seeing. The young art instructor volunteered every Monday at the local elementary school to teach art, and she enjoyed spreading her love of art to the young children. Today was a free day so she let the kids draw whatever they wanted to. Freya sat at the window near a vase, drawing the red and yellow blooms; she always chose to draw flowers whenever they had a free day.

Rue and Mytho sat side by side and drew pictures of whatever fairy tale story was read in class that day. Today's story had been _Sleeping Beauty_ , so Rue drew a princess sleeping while Mytho drew a gallant prince fighting a dragon. Looking over each of the kid's shoulders, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be as young as they were again; their imaginations were endless and Malen looked on at everything being drawn: horses, birds, trees, people…

"Why are you coloring a duck _that_ color? It looks weird!"

"It's not weird! Ms. Malen! Fakir is being mean to me again!"

"I'm not being mean, Ahiru! I'm just saying what I think!"

Malen sighed and turned around to face the two bickering children. She could see the stubborn tuft of salmon-colored hair on Ahiru's head sway back and forth as she defended her drawing from Fakir's criticism. The dark haired boy scowled and turned to see their art instructor upon them.

"You two! Are you really at it again?" Malen asked.

"Fakir said my duck was weird! But it's part of a family of rainbow ducks!" Ahiru shuffled around her desk for some papers and brought out other sheets of paper. Each of the six sheets had a duck colored in one of the seven colors of the rainbow. "Look, this one is red, and then there's an orange one, a yellow one, green, blue, indigo, and the one I'm coloring is vi…vi..!"

Fakir shook his head and said, "Don't you remember what Ms. Malen taught us last week? The last color is violet! You remember 'indigo' but not 'violet'?"

"Don't make fun of me, Fakir! It's hard to remember that color, especially since it looks like purple!"

Malen wasn't going to go into the specifics of color theory on two 8 year old kids, so she just smiled and said, "They do look alike, but they are a little different. I think this duck family is very colorful, Ahiru, good job!" Ahiru beamed and continued to color her violet duck. Meanwhile, Fakir took out a new sheet of paper and started drawing on it.

"And what are you drawing, Fakir?" Malen asked.

"Nothing!" Fakir said. He quickly turned away from both Malen and Ahiru, but Malen could see red-tinged ears. She chuckled as was about to walk away when Ahiru tugged on Malen's shirt and indicated for her to lean in.

"I don't know what he's drawing, but I bet it isn't going to be as good as my duck family!" Ahiru whispered.

"Well," Malen whispered, "we'll just see it later." Afterwards, Malen bid her students good bye and promised to see them next week.

The following week, Malen walked into the class to see many drawings and projects up on the walls. Mr. Cat, their teacher, saw Malen's surprised face and said, "Ah! Good to see you again, Malen! Yesterday was Parent/Student night and we hung up a lot of things so the parents could see what their children were doing in class. The students especially wanted to hang up their pictures! Please, have a look around! Recess is almost over, but you still have some time left."

Malen nodded and circled the class, surveying the walls at the colorful pieces of art. By the fish tank was Freya's drawing of the red and yellow flowers. By the bookshelf were Rue and Mytho's princess and prince. However, what caught her attention were the drawings at the back of the room.

"Ms. Malen, you're here!" A voice cried!

Malen turned around to see that the students were starting to return from recess. Ahiru had pulled Fakir along when she saw the art instructor looking at these particular drawings.

"Look, look! My rainbow duck family is up here, but you know what's better? Fakir drew a family of rainbow _swans_!" Ahiru exclaimed. "I take back what I said last week!"

Fakir shook Ahiru off of him and said, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Nothing!" Ahiru said and skipped back to her seat.

"Hey, you!" Fakir shook a fist in Ahiru's direction and started to go back to his seat.

"Hold up, Fakir." Malen said. "Did you draw that for Ahiru? To make up for what you said?"

Fakir blushed and vehemently denied it. "No way! I didn't do anything like that. Why would I draw anything for Ahiru?! I just drew swans because…because…because!" Fakir ran back to his seat and put up an arm to cover his blushing face from Ahiru.

Malen sighed contently and thought, _Violet ducks and swans, hey?_

 _A/N:_ Thanks again for checking out my Fakiru stories! Please check out my deviantArt (same username) to see more Fakiru fan art. This year I've only got two shorts, sorry! I look forward to seeing you guys again!


End file.
